


That Damn Thigh Holster

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Thigh Holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: Newt teases Thomas by wearing his thigh holster.





	That Damn Thigh Holster

Thomas could barely contain himself when they got back to their camp, newt had been teasing all fucking day, a quick kiss on his neck, ‘accidentally’ grabbing his ass or crotch, at one point Newt had even been behind him and very subtly been nibbling on Thomas’ ear. Plus that damn thigh holster, fuck, all Thomas wanted to do was pull Newt flush against him, his fingers hooked tightly under the holster strap.   
“Tommy?” Newt whispered so innocently yet so seductively in Thomas’ ear once again nipping gently at the lobe. Newt knew how much just that slight gesture aroused the brunette and he planned to use to his his advantage that night.  
“Newt stop fucking teasing me, I can’t take any more,” Thomas moaned throatily, pressing his ass back against the blond’s crotch.  
“Well then it’s a good thing I’m not teaing you this time, isn’t it?” Newt smirked as he pulled over the their bed.   
Thomas finally turned around to look at his lover. Newt was leaning back on their bed resting oh so casually on his elbows, wearing nothing but that fucking thigh holster. Newt silently beckoned Thomas over to him with nothing but a single look.   
“I think someone’s a little over dressed for our coming activities, wouldn’t you agree Tommy?” Newt asked, still keeping that deceivingly innocent tone laced through his words.   
Thomas could do nothing more than nod dumbly, his mouth suddenly no longer attached to whatever part of brain that made it work. Within minutes Thomas was just as naked as Newt and pulling the blond flush against him like he had wanted to do all day, fingers securely wrapped around the strap of the holster.   
Newt groaned in pleasure as Thomas brought their crotches together, and started attacking Newt’s neck with his mouth. Newt mewled out in sweet pleasure as Thomas bit and sucked on his pulse point, involuntarily bucking his hips up into Thomas’. Thomas then pushed Newt back on the bed and began to trail small butterfly kisses down Newt’s absolutely perfect chest and stomach. Moving lower, Thomas focused his attention on the thigh holster.   
He lifted his eyes to look at Newt, “You don’t know what seeing you with on did to me today,” he growled before biting just above the strap. Newt threw his head back and moaned out with an almost animistic need. “And when you started nibbling on my ear, I almost took you right then and there, in front of everyone. God, do you know what you do to me Newt?”  
“Fuck Tommy, if it’s anything like what you’re doing to me now, I don’t regret it at all,” Newt said between deep breaths.  
Thomas smirked up at his blond angel, fingers tracing the straps of the holster. His hand moved over to where Newt’s gun would normally sit in the holster and found something else sitting there instead.   
“You were prepared for tonight weren’t you?” Thomas asked as he pulled the small tube of lotion out of the holster. Thomas spread a dollop of lotion on his fingers and slowly slid his index finger past Newt’s tight pucker at the same time lowering his mouth onto Newt’s straining erection. Newt cried out at the double pleasure, his hand locking themselves into Thomas’ hair trying to buck his hips up into the brunette’s sinfully perfect mouth but also wanting to push back against the finger that was slowly sliding in and out of his body. Soon Thomas added a second finger and began scissoring trying to get Newt fully prepared before filled the blond with something much bigger than his fingers. Thomas hummed around Newt’s member as he curled his fingers, searching the spot he knew would make the British boy scream.  
When Thomas found the spot he pulled away from Newt’s cock with a small ‘pop’, he didn’t the blond to finish just yet. When Thomas pulled his fingers out, Newt looked down at him with dark, lust filled eyes, a whimper tearing itself from his lips at the loss. Thomas smiled at Newt and leaned up to press a small kiss to the other’s nose. He poured another dollop of lotion into his hand before coating his own throbbing erection.  
“Ready?” Thomas asked.  
Not trusting his words, Newt nodded his head in response. Thomas nodded back and grabbed the thigh holster to bring Newt’s hips to meet his own. Thomas carefully lined himself up with Newt’s entrance and then slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Not letting go of the holster Thomas leaned down to press his chapped lips against Newt’s plush, red ones. Thomas moved slowly until he was fully sheathed inside the blond Adonis beneath him.  
“Bloody fuck Tommy, if you don’t start bloody moving in the next two seconds I will leave you here and go finish up in the fucking shower by myself,” Newt growled huskily.   
Thomas didn’t need to be told be told twice and quickly answered Newt’s demand, pulling on the thigh holster to bring Newt’s hips up to meet his every thrust. Newt was making the most irresistible mewls as Thomas moved so he was hitting Newt’s sweet spot hard and fast with each thrust. The blond’s hands raked down Thomas’ back, leaving red trails in their wake.   
“Fuck Newt, you don’t know how wild you make me,” Thomas panted between thrusts. Removing his hand from the holster, Thomas moved to grasp Newt’s weeping cock and stroke in time with his thrusting hips.  
“T-Tommy! Bloody fucking Christ! I’m so fucking close Tommy!” Newt cried, his nails digging deep into Thomas’ back.  
“Then just let go, come for me Newt,” Thomas whispered into Newt’s ear before biting down on it. That was all it took to send Newt over the edge, he came with a final shout, spilling his seed all over both his chest and Thomas’ hand. Thomas followed after one more thrust, not able to hold out any more with how Newt’s ass had clenched down so tightly on him. He thrust a few more times riding out the orgasm before collapsing on top of Newt with a satisfied sigh.   
“Oi! You’re heavy!” Newt yelped and shoved Thomas off him.  
“But you’re so comfy,” Thomas teased, “Fuck, that was hot,” He continued after a few minutes of silence.  
“Maybe I should wear this thigh holster more often?” Newt suggested, the seduction thick in his words.


End file.
